


From where we started

by araydre



Category: Extraction (2013)
Genre: Art, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood, Bruises, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre
Summary: Things didn't go as planned, but that's fine, they can deal
Relationships: Mercy Callo/Victor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	From where we started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).




End file.
